


Hey Celine, I open up my heart it’s all for you.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Drowning, Betrayal, Bleeding, Blood, Christmas Time, Cold Hands, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, DadSchlatt, Early Mornings, Embarrassing, Fluff, Hugging, Jealous, Jealousy, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, More tags to be added, OOC, Rain, Schlattcoin, Snow, Trauma, Ugly Sweaters, Water, We Die Like Men, cheek kiss, description of themselves, falling over, hybrid quackity, hybrid schlatt, insecure, laughing, married, most of the smp is hybrids, mother quackity, no beta read, resting foreheads, returning to, schlatt comforts quackity, schlatt has trauma, small wing quackity, sun - Freeform, they missed each other - Freeform, they're soft, trying to impress, tubbo has heterochromia, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some jschlatt and Quackity fluff fics.They have so much angst and sadness they deserve some fluff.Requests open! :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 131
Kudos: 623
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off “high tops.” By del water gap. 
> 
> Each chapter is based off a prompt which I’ll tell before each chapter.  
> Posting under anon from being nervous, but they deserve better and I see so much angst and sadness for them. 
> 
> If it dose well and I feel better I’ll probably take it off anon but for now anon. 
> 
> This chapters prompt “Schlatt and quakcity share a hug after being separated for a long time.”

After Quackity betrayed Schlatt he felt lost. 

The man he loved and cared for left him, sure it was his fault but...he missed him. 

Which was strange right? Schlatt, the great emperor or Manburg, missing someone? 

No. Crazy right?

Right. 

Schlatt is sitting at his desk, aimlessly scanning over papers, moving them around. Anything to keep his mind off him. 

It wasn’t helping much. 

He was zoned out until he heard glass shattering downstairs and a string of curses. He froze and didn’t know what to do. 

So he went downstairs of course. 

There stood Quackity, he was wearing his usual Lafd beanie with a blue sweater and black pants. 

He hasn’t worn his suit since the day he left him, it’s spiked with too many memories. 

He was on his knees picking up the glass pieces, hands bleeding and he looked pale. 

“Quack- Quackity?” Schlatt stumbled over his own words, he hated that he did so. 

He whips his head up to see Schlatt standing there, his suit jacket was off along with his tie, his white shirt sleeves rolled up. He looked anxious but it was fading seeing the younger male. 

“Schlatt! Uh, I was just uh, here to get some of my stuff I left. I didn’t think you were awake.” He dropped the pieces on the floor and wiped his hands on his pants. They stain slightly red. 

Schlatt reached out to him and stepped forward cautiously, he knew his hands were bleeding but this didn’t stop him. 

He grabbed Quackity into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around his neck, face buried into quacks hair. 

Quack's arms find themselves around Schlatts waist and his face rests in the crook of his neck, hands careful to not touch his shirt. 

Schlatt releases a sob squeezing him close, god he missed him so much. 

“Quack, I miss you, please come back.” Schlatt mumbles into his hair, his hands move to his face and pulls him back. 

His face is red and his eyes are glossy. Schlatt wipes at quacks cheeks, he can feel quakcity squeeze his hips. 

“Please, I need you here, you belong here.” Schlatts pleas were quiet but demanding. Quackity looks down, he doesn’t know how to respond. 

“I, I just don't know, you were really mean and borderline abusive. Always drunk, you only cared behind closed doors.” He glances back up to him. 

“No, no I’ve changed, I’ve thrown out all my liquor, I don’t smoke as much, please just come home and be with me.” His words were soft and full of love. 

Quackity releases another sob before shaking his head yes, god he missed him too. 

He didn’t know how to tell Wilbur and Tommy he was leaving them, but he couldn’t leave Schlatt again. 

Quackity moves his hands to the middle of Schlatts back and pulls him closer and he lets himself be. 

He missed Quackity warmth, the house is so cold without him. 

“I missed you, nothing was the same without here.” His voice is low, it sends shivers down his spine. 

Schlatt rubs Quackitys cheek, his eyes are soft looking at him, he’s the only one he’d look at like this. 

“I, I love you Schlatt.” Schlatt could just barely hear him, but the silence in the room made it stand out. 

“I love you too.” His smile was soft, inviting. 

Schlatt was the one to pull him forward, the kiss was soft and full of love and some sorrow. 

They pulled apart, Schlatts hands moved to Quackitys waist and slipped under his sweater, his cold fingers pressed to warm skin. 

Quack moved his hands to the base of Schlatts neck. 

“Don't leave me ever again yeah?” Schlatt pulls quakcity closer, head resting in his hair again. 

“Never ever.”


	2. Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Schlatt and Quackity get caught in the rain together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how to kiss.   
> Whoops.

It had been raining on the smp for days now, starting Wednesday of last week and it snow Friday the next week. 

Schlatt had wanted to go out on a walk and it had stopped raining just enough so he could walk for about 20 minutes before it started to pour again. 

He was trapped inside an old building, it was pouring but light outside, then he saw him. 

Quackity was running towards the building, Schlatt saw him and opened the door, he threw himself into the building lying chest down on the floor. 

He turned around and was laying on his back huffing as he looked up at Schlatt. 

“Oh hey man! Haven’t seen you in a while.” He was smiling, excited to see him. 

But why? The last they talked is when he left him. 

“Hey, why are you in the rain?” He kept the door open, the light and the sound of the rain was needed, despite the building having so many holes and missing windows. 

“Oh...Wilbur wanted me to get him something but when I got here it started to rain so I forgot what he wanted me to get him, why are you in the rain?” 

He reaches a hand out to Quackity, he takes it. 

Surprisingly. 

“Just wanted to go out on a walk when it wasn’t raining, but then it started and I found this building.” Quackity was dusting off himself and turned to Schlatt and smiled. 

“Do you want to walk back to my house? It’s closer than pogtopia.” He rubs the back of his neck, sure it was a 20 minute walk but pogtopia was an hour. 

“Yeah man sure.” He turned back to the door and stepped out getting soaked immediately. Schlatt starts giggling softly. 

Schlatt watches as Quackity turns towards him and he closes the door on his face. He can hear Quackity gasp and he starts banging on the door. 

“Schlatt! Open the door! This isn't funny man! I’m getting soaked!!” He can hear Schlatt laughing. 

But Schlatt forgot his shoes and the floor was wet from quakcity that one shove and Quackity busted through. 

He was laying on the floor laughing when quakcity sat on him, he was grabbing the flaps of his suit jacket and shaking him, he was yelling at him for leaving him in the rain. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It was just too good to not do!” He was laughing harder after quakcity gave up and laid his head on his chest. 

“Heh, let’s go back for real now.” He patted Quackitys back as he fake sobs. God how he missed him. 

Quackity got up and helped up Schlatt as they made their way out of the old building. 

They were both soaked walking towards Schlatts house, Quackity intertwined their arms. 

“I’m, I wanna talk about something Schlatt.” Quackity stops walking, which in turn stops Schlatt. 

“Can we talk about it at my house? It's still pouring Quackity.” He shakes his head no and grabs the sides of Schlatts face, thumb running over his chops. 

“I miss you, I can’t stand it at Pogtopia anymore, Wilbur has lost his mind and he genuinely scares me.” Schlatt places his hands on Quackitys waist. 

“I miss you too Q.” He pulls him close, 

“I’m sorry for leaving you, but I can’t do it anymore. They, they’re all crazy and I know you treated me badly and tore down my white house but I can't man.” 

Schlatt huffs out, his hair was stuck to his forehead and it was driving him crazy, but having Quackity in his arms made it better. 

“How are they going to react knowing you betrayed them?” Schlatt cocks his head to the side, ears flicking in the rain. 

“I, uh don't know. But I don't really care.” Quackity makes the first move and brings Schlatts face closer. 

Schlatt squeezes his hips and Quackity moves his hands from Schlatts face to the hair at the base of his neck. 

He pulls softly and groans, Schlatt pulls away to catch his breath and moves his lips to Quackitys ear. 

“Let’s go back to my house.” Quakcity nods vigorously and they take off.


	3. Cold hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity comes home from being in the cold all day, and he sees a perfect opportunity to warm his hands up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't nsfw there is enough of that don't get it twisted bros.
> 
> Sorry for taking forever to update this, this was mostly written but I got sidetracked by other fics and school. Been spending the last 2 days writing an essay, oops.   
> More of this soon, but I plan to update another fic before this one.
> 
> also thought of writing quack as a duck hybrid? I've been seeing it a lot and I think he's so cute.

It was a cold winter day on the smp, Schlatt was sitting in the living room of his home watching mind numbing Christmas movies, waiting for his lover to get home. 

He was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater Quackity made him wear, it was blue with white markings and a cute chibi ram in the middle. 

Quackitys was the same, only just red and having a duck, he hated him for these sweaters. 

He was also wearing black sweats and black socks to match, Quackity (to his multiple protests and arguments) also decorated Schlatts house, with a Christmas tree, lights, decorations. 

Even his own horns, which dawned gold foil that was wrapped around them. 

He heard the front door open and his ears flickered, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see his lover standing there. 

He was wearing his usual lafd beanie with a puffy coat over his ugly sweater, he was also wearing black sweats but had another pair of pants underneath. 

He was also wearing Schlatts timbs. 

“Hey! Who told you, you could wear my timbs??”

Quack's head whips up as he’s slipping off the shoes and coat. 

“Uh, well...my normal shoes would have gotten all wet...and yours were right here so…” he was slowly walking towards the couch where he climbed over the ottoman which was pressed up to the couch and set himself in Schlatts lap. 

He laid himself so his knees were pressed to Schlatts chest and he was essentially next to him just with his legs thrown over Schlatt. 

“It’s so cold out there, feel my hands.” Quackity involuntarily shoved his hands under Schlatts sweater, he yelps and shutters. 

“What the hell is your problem man?!” He grabs at Quackitys elbows and tries to pry his hands from off of his chest but Quackity starts yelling and cursing at him in Spanish.

“Schlatt! Baby! C'mon! I just wanna warm them up and I lost our gloves!” He’s still struggling in Schlatts arms but after a few more seconds Schlatt huffs and stills.

“As long as you don't do anything then fine.” He rolls his eyes, Quackity always gets what he wants.

“Aww thank you mi amour.” Quackity leans over and kisses Schlatts cheek a bunch.

Schlatt fake gags and reaches for the tv remote before more protests from Quackity, say that he was ‘watching the movie’ and ‘it wasn’t fair.’ 

“You’re so, so goddamn lucky I love you oh my god.” He turns to look at Quackity, sure that his horns weren’t too close. He accidentally turned too fast and Quackity was standing too close and…

Least to say Quackitys head hurt for 2 days.  
‘  
“Love you kept the decorations on your horns, they look so good.” He could hear Quackity chuckling while saying it, he hates him.

“I could take it off ya know? And remove your hands, and burn your presents, then break up with you.” He looked at the ceiling before looking back to his horrified boyfriend.

“You wouldn’t dare! And besides who would date you? Not like you’re getting this kinda ass anywhere else baby.” Quackity was making an angry face at him, god his hands were cold.

“I could, easily, I could date Wilbur.” he wiggles his eyebrows at Quackity and he retaliates by squeezing Schlatts torso, he gasps and turns fully towards Quackity before he dives after him.

Sometimes, maybe, he actually likes…

He really does love him.


	4. Early mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could we get uh Waking up next to each other and the sunlight pouring in making one of their faces light up?
> 
> in which, the light frames their faces and they're in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for 'Marshmellowo' I hope this is what you had in mind.
> 
> hybrid Quackity makes his first play, this wont be the last of him ether.  
> changed the 7 chapters to however many so if you want something, comment. It'll be added to the list. 
> 
> can anyone guess why the bed sheets are purple :0   
> it's cause when I think of Quackity I think of blues and Schlatt as reds so...purple sheets :)   
> I'm going to bed.

It was a cool summer morning, Schlatt and Quackity were laying in bed together. They had a long night…

Of doing paperwork.

Schlatts face was buried into the nook of where Quack's shoulder and neck met, he couldn’t usually lay on his side due to his horns but when he lays like this he can.

So he often bugs his lover about laying like that so he can lie on his side, so it happens a lot.

His left arm was overtop of Quacks, their hands intertwined over the others stomach, his left arm shoved under his waist. Legs intertwined under purple sheets.

Quackitys wings were pressed into his chest, it’s taken his weeks to get used to the feeling but now they keep him warm on cold summer nights, they’re soft and a sunflower shade of yellow.

They’re too small to fly with though, he’s tried all his life but never seemed to get more than a few inches off the ground. But as the years have come and gone he’s gotten used to not flying and doesn’t grow too jealous when he sees bad fluttering around sometimes.

Schlatt stirs from the sun being too bright, he groans and softly presses his lips to where Quack's shoulder and neck meet, he smells of smoke and hints of bourbon. Mostly from being around Schlatt all the time. 

The curtains were just sheer enough to see the light pour in, it made the boy in his arms look angelic.

I mean...he has the (tiny) wings all he’d need is a halo and to be turned into a saint.

But who he’s dating...yeah that would never happen.

The light from the sun laid gently across his face, making his hair lighter and his skin turned into gold. His hair was a mess from tossing in his sleep, but it framed his face perfectly. 

Schlatt swooned at him before unwrapping his hand with Quacks and moving it around his waist and squeezing him close.

He drags him closer and feels Quackity start to freak out, so Schlatt makes fake zombie noises and bites into his shoulder, which in turn Quackity screams and his wing comes up and smacks him in the face.

“Hey! Quackity! Quackity! It’s me calm down.” Schlatt is laughing at this poor man's struggle, he turns around and is softly hitting Schlatts chest.

“Ugh, god I hate you sometimes you know that?!” He sighs in defeat and looks back up at him.

The sun had moved just enough that it was also hitting Schlatts face, His hair fell just right into his face to where Quackity was sweeping it behind his ear. His eyes look like pools of honey, the dark facial hair making his face light up and shape it correctly. 

Quackity moves his hand from behind Schlatts ear and rests it on his cheek, he smiles softly before he can feel Schlatt pull him in.

Behind closed doors and early mornings Schlatt was kind and caring, soft with how he treats Quackity, barely drinks and smokes when he’s around. Doesn’t want Quackity to smell of it.

But at the end of the day Schlatt smells of it so it rubs off onto his lover, he hates it.

They pull apart and rest near each other before Quackity realizes that Schlatt slipped back into sleeping, the warm sun making both of them sleepy again.

If you asked Quackity when he was tipsy he’d say Schlatt taste of smoke, but a good kind of smoke. He also tastes of vanilla, oak, and caramel. From the bourbon he drinks, Quackity enjoys it. He describes it as home and melts at any of the smells.

If you asked Schlatt while he was drunk and alone he’d say Quackity taste of lime and spices, he loves to cook and taste everything while he does. He’s not skimpy on the spices, sometimes salt from the drinks he likes. 

Sometimes tasting of vanilla, reminding Schlatt of himself. It reminds him of his childhood, softens at the thought.

Quackity kisses the beginning of Schlatts eyebrow and snuggles close before also slipping into the same darkness his lover is in.


	5. 4head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quackity resting their forehead against Schlatts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is a request chapter, and after will be my last preset prompt I have. 
> 
> The request was jealousy. 
> 
> So if you want something dont be afraid to ask! I’m open to anything but nsfw, and not a lot of angst. I’ve written too much angst anyways.

Quackity was holding onto Schlatt for dear life. 

The others would be here soon, but for the life of him he couldn’t let go of Schlatt. 

Their faulty marriage still makes him tethered to him, even though he’s betrayed him now for the opposing team. 

There wasn’t enough time to get a divorce before the war but after killing Schlatt and leaving him he felt this gut feeling. 

It made him sick, was it that he missed Schlatt? Or wasted one of his lives because he was selfish? 

He didn’t know until minutes before the other side showed up. 

Quackity snuck away from pogtopia an hour beforehand, he couldn’t do this anymore. 

Being away from him, that is. 

He felt bad for betraying Pogtopia but he was married to him, and missed him. Despite how he treated him in the public eye. 

He sees them in the distance standing on one of the lower platforms on the tower, Karl and Schlatt. 

He couldn’t see the others, probably around the back side. Karl was sitting on the edge eating something and Schlatt was standing behind him. 

He could see Karl spot him and Schlatt turns to yell at the others and pulls out a crossbow, aiming right at his lover. 

Well to him he was his former. God he should have never argued with him while he was drunk and left him, he would be up there right now with him if he didnt. 

Quakcity quickly raised his hands as he approached the tower, throwing down his sword and crossbow, they looked confused. 

“I’m not here to fight! I want to talk to Schlatt!” He was yelling in hopes they heard him, he can’t see them peel away from the ledge but can’t tell what they’re doing. 

“You can come up big Q!” Karl peaks back over and he smiles, picking up his sword and crossbow. 

When the battle started he didn't want to be without his weapons. 

He climbs up and is greeted with arrows in his face, Schlatt dismisses them and he climbs up the rest and is standing a few inches away from Schlatt. 

Quackity smiles seeing him, Schlatt...doesn’t. 

“What do you want?'' His stair has daggers laced with venom, he hates it. 

“I uh, I wanted to see you. Before the battle.” His hands were nervously twitching at his sides, he reaches one back and pulls gently on his feathers. 

He scoffs and turns around, he follows. 

“I wanted to join you, I don’t want to be with them anymore.”

This stops Schlatt dead in his tracks, he turns around to look at quakcity. 

“Wh- uh, why?” He clears his voice and his face is flushed red, the tip of his ears are red too. 

He shrugs his shoulders, “I missed my husband, and Wilbur is bonkers crazy.” He says with a lopsided smile. 

He closes the distance and his arms wrap around Schlatts neck, the others arms are around his waist. 

God Schlatts smell was intoxicating, he missed him. 

They separated and quakcity rests his forehead against Schlatts, pools of brown staring at each other. 

“I’ll fight this fight with you, I won’t leave your side.” Schlatt leans back a little and bumps their foreheads together and smiles wickedly. 

“Let’s do this then.” 

In the distance are sounds of shouting and fireworks going off.


	6. jelly sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Schlatt am I right?
> 
> prompt:   
> S: “I’m NOT jealous.”  
> Q: “Of course not. You always look like you want to murder someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for goldengoddess who wanted jealousy
> 
> I'm not good at jealousy so I'm sorry if it's not very good, after this is a preset prompt then another request then a request, then I'm out of prompts so I'll be looking for some more.
> 
> requests are open guys, but no nsfw or angst. this is happy stuff.

Schlatt was standing in the living room looking out the giant picture window, he was lazily fiddling a Schlattcoin with his fingers.

He was looking out at his lover Quackity, who was hanging out with Karl and Sapnap. Karl's love language was touch so he’s constantly hugging or touching Quack, and well...Quackity was okay with it.

Schlatt only touched him behind closed doors and sometimes when people weren't looking in public, he was fine with that but he wanted to be more outwardly public.

Sapnap and Karl had been engaged for a while now, putting off the wedding because of the wars and just being busy. Schlatt knew deep down Quack wouldn’t leave him for the other two morons, just that fear rests deep within his gut.

Quackity peels Karl off of him and turns to see Schlatt standing in the window, “Guys I gotta go, Schlatt needs me to do some paperwork.” 

No one really knew they were dating, just kinda did that weird thing George and Dream do where everyone thinks they are. But this time they really are dating.

Karl complains as Quackity approaches the house, waving at Schlatt as he swings open the front door.

“Hey baby, how’s your day been.” He walks over to Schlatt and grabs his hand, they were still in front of the window so Quackity pulls him away towards where the kitchen was, there weren’t any windows that peering eyes could see them.

Quackity was sitting on the island with Schlatt in between his legs, his arms were around his neck. Schlatts on his hips squeezing them softly.

“Why were you staring daggers at Karl and Sap? Are you jealous?” Quackity breaks into a smile and is laughing softly.

“I’m NOT jealous.” Schlatt moves one his hands to where Quackitys wings sat, pulling softly on some of the feathers, they fall out with ease.

“Of course not. You always look like you wanna murder someone.” Quackity pulls him closer and kisses in between his eyebrows.

“I’m not jealous, I don’t know what to tell you.” His face was annoyed now, god he hates Karl and Sapnap for hanging out with Quack so much.

“Baby, Karl and Sapnap are literally engaged, I wouldn’t leave you for them. Besides where am I gonna get these anywhere else.” 

Schlatt knows what's going to happen and jerks away from Quackity, but he grabs the back of his suit and pulls him back, his legs wrap around Schlatts waist as he can hear his protests.

Quackity reaches up and softly tugs on Schlatts ears, they soft to the touch and Schlatt hates when they’re played with.

“I wish you would cheat on me sometimes.” he sighs before turning around.

“You should hang out with me more and less with those morons.” Quackity laughs.

“Okay mi amour okay.” He laughs before he takes his hand and squishes Schlatts face and brings him in to kiss him.

“I’m not jealous.” he says softly after they pull away. Quackity groans and bumps his forehead against his partners. 

“It’s okay if you are man, I know everyone wants a piece of me.” It’s Schlatts turn to groan and he squeezes Quackitys hip.

“I’m going to Murder Karl Jacobs and Sapnap.” 

“Okay Mr. jealous pants.”


	7. Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quackity is trying to impress Schlatt and ends up falling flat on his face. As Quackity is laying on the ground and slowly dying from embarrassment, schlatt has a mind blowing realization that he actually really likes Quackity and when he helps Quackity up he pulls him into a kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is some requests them I'm on the hunt for more prompts so drop requests! This has been doing super well and I'm so excited it's been doing well.  
> sorry for a shorter chapter, this one was kinda hard to do but I like it anyways.

Quackity was always trying to impress Schlatt, whether it was with him working out or buying Schlatt expensive liquor, (that put a giant dent in his wallet.) 

But anything to get Schlatt to like him, without directly telling him. 

So once they were hanging out, they were alone outside of the president's home. It was a cool summer day and Schlatt was reading something while Quackity was doing tricks.

He’d been learning new tricks to impress him but he wasn’t paying attention, that was until Quackity was doing a trick and landed on his face.

He could hear Schlatt laughing and the crunch of grass as he laid there unmoving.

He let out a low groan, from pain and embarrassment.

He lifted his head just enough to see his shoes in front of his face but Schlatt was just standing there.

Schlatt never realized how much Quackity meant to him, he was always trying to impress him, and bought him expensive gifts. 

Sure those were nice but Schlatt just liked being near the winged man, his stupid tricks made him laugh and thought he was cute.

He had just barely looked up from his book and saw Quackity slip and fall onto his face, he laughed and set down his book and approached the younger.

He realized while walking over just how much he loved Quackity, he was doing so much for him and he wasn’t appreciating him enough. He bent down and held his hand in front of Quacks eyes that were just barely peeking up from the ground. 

“Are you alright Quack?” he said through fits of giggles, the younger groans again and grabs the rams hand.

Schlatt pulls him up with ease and Quackity dusts himself off. He looks up to the president and smiles lopsidedly.

“Yeah I’m alright, my chest hurts some from falling and so do my knees but I’ll be alright.”

Schlatt nods and puts his hands on Quackitys shoulders. Now or never he supposes.

“Quackity, I’ve just realized something.” Quackitys head tilts as he’s looking at him.

“Uh what's up boss man?” Schlatt pulls him closer and lets his arms slide over Quackitys shoulders, they’re close now.

Quackity realizes what's happening and places his hands on Schlatts waist. 

“Are we about to kiss right now?” Schlatt breaks into a smile.

“Not after you said that.” Quackity laughs before he makes the first move and pulls him in for a kiss.

Quackity has always loved how Schlatt smells, it was addicting really.

They pull away.

“Why’d you suddenly kiss me?” Quackitys pupils were blown wide, face red. He could see the tips of Schlatts ears were red, his face was a soft dusting of red too.

“I had this realization when I came over to see if you were okay.” He chuckles and pulls him back in for another kiss.


	8. new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Quackity adopt Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Marshmellowo. <3
> 
> anyways this was super soft and Tubbo has heterochromia because when I went to look up his eye colour and saw fanart he ether had blue or green so I made it both.
> 
> next is people find out about their relationship >:)
> 
> Fun fact: I write all my fics on google docs, and from how I write and format the google doc is 15 pages long.

Everyone calls Schlatt this evil tyrant, who doesn’t have feelings and he’s some heartless cold person who would kill in cold blood.

But he wasn’t, to his lover and close people he was calm and caring. Going out of his way to do things for them, he loves them.

Well he mostly loves Quackity and Tubbo, he’s harsh and mean on the kid in the public eye, wanting to present himself as a mean leader, but after recent events he’s decided against it. 

Late one evening when Tubbo came home, Quackity was sitting at the island looking at Schlatt while he cooked, Tubbo was walking sluggishly though the home and the area around his eyes were red.

Quackity was the first to notice and looked over to him, “Oh Tubby what happened!” His voice is concerned as he slides off the stool and quickly walks over to him.

He crouched in front of him and placed his hands on the side of Tubbo’s face, looking into Tubbos eyes, the red was surrounding blue and green eyes. He could see how there were tears still being threatened to be spilled.

Schlatt stopped cooking and walked over to stand next to Quackity, One hand on Tubbos shoulder the other on Quackitys back, he was also concerned. 

“I’ve been a spy for Wilbur and Tommy since you’ve become president but when I went to see them today Wilbur was yelling at me and Tommy and Techno just sat back and watched.”

Quackity pulls him into a hug and he can hear Tubbo hiccup softly, “I’m sorry for spying I just thought they loved me but after Wilbur yelled at me and they didn’t do anything I don’t they love me as much.”

Quackity pulls Tubbo away and wipes at his face, “Don’t cry love, come let's sit down on the couch while Schlatt makes dinner."

Quackity stands and grabs Tubbos hand and leads him to the couch, he lays down to where his head is on the arm rest and Tubbo is laying on his chest.

One of his small wings comes around and rests on Tubbo, it warms him.

“We’re your new parents now Tubbo don’t worry.” Quackity says softly to the teen, muffled into his hair.

Schlatt softly laughs and walks over to the couch before going back to cook, he pats Tubbos head.

“You heard you mother, were your parents now.” they can hear Quackity audibly gasp and Tubbo starts laughing.

“What do you mean I’M the mother?!” Quackity sits up holding Tubbo close still.

“Quack, do you really think I’m the mother?” Schlatt scoffs and crosses his arms, “I’m too manly to be the mom.”

They fake argue for a bit before Quackity finally gives in, “Fine, FINE! I’ll be Tubbos mom.” He rolls his eyes and his arms are around the middle of tubbo and he squeezes him.

His face is buried into Tubbos hair and Tubbo wraps his arms around Quackity too.

“The best parents out there.” Tubbo giggles and Schlatt smiles before going back to the kitchen.

“I wonder If he’ll get my wings and your horns and ears, I think he’d look so cute with them.” Quackity pulls away from Tubbo to rake his fingers through Tubbos hair.

“I think I’d look fantastic with your wings and Schlatts horns, I’d look badass.” Quackity starts hardcore laughing and they hear Schlatt laughing too.

“I’m making spaghetti for dinner tubbo, hope you like it.” Schlatt calls over his shoulder.

“Or you’ll go hungry if you don’t like it!” Quackity says loudly and starts fake attacking Tubbo.

Who knew the perfect family was a tyrant ram hybrid and a Mexican duck hybrid.


	9. trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "people find out they're dating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for Yachikuro. Sorry if this was like sadder than what you wanted.
> 
> this wasn't meant to play out like this, and I was even thinking about writing a cuter chapter but after 400 words there was no going back so I went with it. So softer chapters to come, just uh had a long day... might write a small cuter chapter but I got other things to write lol.
> 
> next is Quackity talks to some people about his wings, more to ensue.

They were always extra careful when in public, making sure to not touch unless it seemed appropriate, never calling each other pet names. 

They didn’t want it to be public in fear of how people would react, sure there would be some support but they were…

More so Quackity was worried that people wouldn’t support him.

After all, most people think that the tyrant deserves death and not to be shown an ounce of love. 

But that didn’t stop Quackity from falling in love with the heartless man, his charm and how he treats him when they’re alone was good enough for him, until…

He didn’t mean too, it all just happened so fast. The glass at the bottom of the podium cracked some weeks prior but it didn’t stop people from walking over it.

And today was the day it broke, Schlatt the victim.

From past lives and mistakes Schlatt couldn’t swim from trauma. Swept under a wave at a young age and almost drowning, the man was terrified of water. 

Quackity whipped his head around at the sound of it cracking and watched as he fell in, it could have broken the sound buried from how fast he ran over.

“SCHLATT!” Quackity yelled, it could have been heard for miles. Tubbo and some other smp members weren’t too far away when they heard Quackity yell.

Tubbo, Niki, Fundy, and Punz were quick to run over, seeing Quackity throw all morals out the window as he dived in.

Sure it may have seemed like a small pond but in reality was almost 10 foot deep, Tubbo had made it deeper months ago to add in coral and some live fish that could live in such a small quarter.

The fish instantly swam away from the hybrids as Quackity dove in, he grabbed Schlatt who was panicking and trashing, his left leg accidentally hit him in the stomach, knocking out a lot of his air supply.

But he quickly realized it was his secret lover and reached out to him, Quackity grabbed him and brought him to the surface. Hacking and wheezing when he could breath, the gang much closer now helped them out of the water, Punz lifting Quackity who was holding onto Schlatt for dear life.

Schlatt was coughing and was laying atop of Quackity who had pulled him there, they were breathing hard as Quackity rubbed his hand up and down Schlatts back.

Urging him to sit up, Schlatt was on his knees hunched over so his head was resting on Quack's chest, he was staring at his hands.

Quackitys hand was resting in Schlatts hair, the other on his lower back.

The group was all standing close enough to hear what Quackity was saying to Schlatt.

“It’s okay, I got you, I wont let you drown, I love you, I’ll take you home soon.” All things lovers would say to each other.

Which brought surprise to the others, Murmuring to each other and Quackity could hear them.

“Niki, can you check to see if Schlatt was cut on the glass? And Tubbo bring us some towels.”

Tubbo nodded vigorously, turning to leave and pulling out his communicator. Niki approached them, weary.

Quack pulls him away and looks at him, Schlatts eyes muddled brown.

“Love, Niki is here to help you.” Quackity nods as he speaks, Schlatt nods back and turns to her to show his hands. 

They were bleeding along with his hands, Quackity remembered seeing him reach for the glass when he went down.

“I have to go get some stuff but I can fix them up.” She offers him a soft smile and Quackity smiles back at her. She takes off.

Quackity keeps whispering to him, Schlatt clinging to him.

Punz looked to Fundy, who walked over.

“Hey um Mr. President, I hope you’re alright.” He reached a hand out to them, offering help up.

Quackity takes it then helps Schlatt up. “Yes, I’m okay Fundy thank you for asking.” He runs his hand over his face flipping the hair out of it.

“I think they’re dating Tommy, well I don’t know it’s not like I’m going to ask them, I heard Quackity tell Schlatt he loves him, yes I’m sure I heard correctly.” Tubbo had his hand pressed to his communicator when Quackity saw him, guess it was time to spill the beans.

When Tubbo got closer he handed them the towels, Quackity wrapped one around Schlatt and one around himself. Pulling Schlatt close.

“Tubbo.” Quackity calls to him and he walks closer. He can almost hear the kid gulp.

“You’re not in trouble Tubbo, I just wanted to thank you and tell you that we are dating.” Quackity squeaks where Schlatt pinched him.

“Well it was super obvious after you fell in babe, kinda hard to conceal it.” Schlatt huffs out a laugh and turns to Tubbo.

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner Tubbo, you and Fundy should have been the first to know.” He was gripping onto his towel and smiling softly.

“It’s okay Mr. President, I’m glad you guys are happy.” He smiles in return and Fundy comes over to congratulate them too.

When Tubbo and Fundy turned to leave Quackity kissed Schlatt quickly and they could just hear Fundy fake gagging and Tubbo doing the same, it made them laugh.

They know the teen and hybrid will go off and tell everyone along with Niki and Punz but they were okay with it.

Schlatt was an evil tyrant after all.


	10. wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quackity shows off his wings and feel embarrassed by them so Schlatt comforts him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for RamenBitch,
> 
> sorry for not posting, I've had a rough past couple of days and have had no motivation to write.  
> But I'm back with 1,000 words! 
> 
> next time possessive schlatt, which I have never written that before so it'll be my first time so it might be bad.

Quackity knew from a young age he couldn’t fly, born with smaller than average wings.

They were small yellow wings, they were the size of his back, which usually is the size of wings for bird hybrids that can’t fly.

But he was a duck, and they could fly. But as he grew they grew, until he was around 10 years old. 

They stopped getting bigger after then, and he was embarrassed by them for years, until he was around 17.

Sure he was only 19 but it was progress.

He was nervous about showing people on the smp, he never modified his suits and clothes for them, when he thought they were noticeable he would stand close to Schlatt or make sure his back was facing away from anyone or large crowds.

But he was ready to show them now, he asked Niki to add a hole in the back for them, she was so excited to do it.

She quite liked his wings, Niki herself was a hybrid, She was a dove herself. She was the tailor for all of the hybrids on the server, with of course her partner Puffy.

Business by hybrids for hybrids.

It was a spring day, warm enough to have on one of his new shirts. It was a white button up shirt, Niki wasn’t done with his suit jacket so he was just wearing the white shirts.

He went around showing others he had them, first was Tubbo and Fundy.

He pushed open the door leading to their conjoined offices, Fundy was sat on Tubbos desk, talking to him about a paper he was holding in his hand.

“Hey Big Q!” Tubbos smile was blinding, Fundy peaked up and smiled too.

“Uh nothing much Tubbo, just wanted to talk about something.” He was sweating bullets as he scratched the back of his neck, he had gotten used to folding his wings behind his back to hide them.

He stretched them out slowly and the other two hybrids gasp, Fundy slides off the desk and walks over to him.

Fundy softly touches one of them, “They’re so pretty Quack.” Quackity nervously laughs and pulls it away from him.

“Thanks Fundy, I was nervous about showing them.” They talk for a little bit before Quack leaves to show others.

Quack walked around the main area of L’manburg, he often saw some of the other residents of the smp staring at him. He hated it, so he called it a day and walked home.

He knew Schlatt was already home but didn’t want to bother him.

So when he opened the front door he slid down it, wings spread so it hurt less and pulled his knees close.

He should have just kept them hidden, everyone probably laughed at him after they turned around, there were only 2 other bird hybrids on the server and their wingers were big and beautiful.

Niki and Philza (Minecraft). They were often seen flying around the server together and people on the smp softened fawned over their wings.

But they could actually fly, they were big and much prettier than Quackitys ugly yellow.

Niki as a release dove had stark white wings, Philza was a raven. Opposites, but yet they went together so well.

It made Quackity start to cry thinking about the better hybrids, he envied them.

Quackity often envied other winged hybrids, their ability to fly and have big beautiful wings, it made him crumble.

He let his legs slide as he cried, bringing his wings in front of him and grabbing a fistful of his ‘flight’ feathers and ripping them, feeling the tug and pluck.

He does it to the other and is sobbing into his hands, not hearing the stairs creak and someone calling his name.

Stupid for forgetting Schlatt was home.

Schlatt grabs Quackitys wrists and pulls them from his face, pools of brown stair into his own.

“Sweet pea what happened? Are you injured? Why are your feathers on the floor.” He was so concerned for him, but why? He should care for a more powerful hybrid, or any one else.

“Why do you care so much for me? I’m the lesser hybrid, I don't have big cool wings like Philza (Minecraft) or Niki, they’re weak and ugly yellow.” He rips his wrists from Schlatts hands and wipes his face, but he can hear Schlatt move to sit on his knees in front of him and places his hands on Quacks cheeks.

“Honey why would I date Niki? She's most likely in love with another girl and I’m not interested in women in any way. Philza (Minecraft) is just a million years old too, I couldn’t date someone that much older than me and enjoy myself.” He was laughing softly as he wiped his tears, he scoots closer to him and presses his forehead to his.

“What happened dear?” His voice was low, and comforted him, he doesn’t deserve him.

“I walked around town with my new shirt on and I felt like people were talking about my wings, the size and colour. They’re so small to the only other two winged people on the smp and I just feel embarrassed to have them.” He wipes his nose and bumps his forehead against Schlatt.

They’ve done that since they first started dating, Schlatt would often bump his head saying it was his animal instinct to bump his head, so after a while Quackity started doing it too.

“I’m sure they loved them, I know I do, and you’ve gone and plucked them and it’ll be ages before they grow back completely.” He pulls away and picks up his feathers,

“I’m sorry you felt ugly enough to pluck them love, I love them.” Schlatt looks back up to Quackity who ends up sobbing harder and Schlatt freaks out.

“No, no Schlatt I’m okay I just love you so much.” He smiles and Schlatt pulls him into a hug.

“I hope your feather for a speedy growth.” He pulls away just enough to kiss his troubles away.


End file.
